I Fell into a Burning Square of Fire
by Snoutmol
Summary: Jim and Sarah have the perfect dom/sub relationship, but Alex, a homosexual, and even more a dom than Jim, is jealous of Sarah, upsets their relationship, and takes Jim for himself. Will the outcasted Sarah ever get her love back? She'll have to prove herself as stronger than the typical submissive . . .


My name is Sarah. When I logged into a Minecraft server, I got a starter kit and a rulebook. After accepting the rules, I threw the book away, because I didn't want it clogging my inventory. Then I walked until I saw a sign: "Warning: you are entering a PvP area. Anything goes." The sign scared me a little. I didn't want to die: the starter kit that I had been provided was very generous. It had steak, tools, and armor, among other things, and I knew it would be useful to keep.

So I walked back to spawn. While doing so, I learned from chat that there was a teleporter, a teleporter that could teleport me to a random location far away. This seemed like a good way to start, so I hopped inside the teleporter, and I appeared in the wilderness. I began walking, looking for a pretty place to settle down, when I saw an obsidian tower.

Wow, I thought, there must be some great loot inside. But then I saw him. At the top of the tower, looking down at me, was a man with a full set of diamond armor and a diamond sword, all of which appeared enchanted. I turned and started sprinting away, as fast as I could, but I kept tripping over blocks.

"Come back, or I'll chase you and kill you," said someone in chat, and I knew it was him. So I stopped running, and I went back to the base of the obsidian tower. "Good girl," he said. Then he jumped off the tower and landed in front of me. He must have had Feather Falling XI on his boots, because he didn't take any fall damage. His eyes pierced into me, and his diamond sword was touching my shoulder. "I want you to do something for me," said the man. "What?" I asked. "Follow me," he said. He led me to a shallow hole in the ground. "This is the beginnings of a quarry," he said. "I want you to finish it. I'm going to put a mob tower here, reaching from the top of the sky to bedrock." "You're quite ambitious," I said.

He handed me an iron pickaxe with Efficiency III and Unbreaking III. "You'll get diamond stuff when I can trust you." Digging a quarry seemed monotonous work, but I did it anyway, because I didn't want to be killed and lose my starter kit. When he logs off, I'll escape, I thought.

After digging a while, it started getting dark. I wished that I had been given an iron sword too, but I made do with my stone one, and I defended myself from a few zombies.

Then I saw him looking down at me again, from the top of the quarry. "Come up here," he said, and he poured a bucket of water, so that I could elevate myself out. I followed him into the obsidian tower, where he showed me to a double bed. "Lay down," he instructed. "Take a break." I lay down. He lay down next to me, in his full suit of armor. "Take off your leather armor," he demanded. "So that you'll be even weaker than me. It makes me uncomfortable to have someone around who could kill me. That's why I haven't given you diamond tools yet." I took off my armor submissively, like he had directed. Then he got out of bed and looked down at me. "You have a beautiful skin," he said. "Thanks," I said. "I've always liked redheads," he said. "You're a redhead, right? Or is that fake?" "No," I answered truthfully. "I'm really a redhead."

He walked over to a chest and took out a pufferfish, which he handed me. "Eat it," he said. "No," I said. "It'll poison me." "Eat it," he said again, holding his diamond phallus. "You have to." I ate the pufferfish. He watched while I squirmed in pain. "How does it feel?" he asked. "It _hurts_ ," I cried. "I know it hurts," he said. He paused and looked at me, as if concerned. I continued to feel the painful tremors running up and down my back. "But do you feel anything else?" he finally continued. "I feel a little light-headed," I said. "Good," he said. "Hopefully that'll kick in more soon." "What are you doing to me?" I asked. "Will this knock me out?" "No, silly," he said. "It's not a rape drug – if I wanted to do just _that_ to you, I could have already, without the use of any narcotics. It should make you feel good." Suddenly I felt very calm and content. "It does," I said. Then he took out a potion of regeneration and drank it in front of me. How rude, I thought, but I didn't really care. "This has the same calming effect," he said. "Except without the initial pain." Then he got back into bed, wrapped his arms around me, pulled me close, so that my face was pressed against his diamond chest, and he said, "Goodnight, my pretty little slave." We both fell asleep intoxicated. I smelled his sweet breath – the potion of regeneration – and felt my single, last, quivering heart.

When we woke the next morning, I immediately said, "I'm hungry. I'm almost starved." He got out of bed and ran from the room. "I'll be right back," he said. "Getting wheat." I lay still on the bed, conserving energy and trusting my master to take care of me. He came back later than I expected, and I had been getting worried. He sprinted into the room, threw some bread at me, and said, "Here!" I ate the bread. "What took you so lon-" I started to say, but then I saw a man in gold armor enter behind the man in diamond armor. "Who's that?" I asked. "That's Alex," said master. "That I am," said Alex, poking around the room and looking inside chests. When the last chest had been checked, Alex went and stood in front of master. "Take off your diamond armor," he said. Master obeyed. I was shocked. "Cute skin," said Alex. Then he walked out of the room, slapping master's ass as he left. Master, not moving from where he had been standing, put his armor back on. "What was that about?" I asked. Master took several minutes to respond. "He's recorded my base's coordinates, and he has threatened to grief, but he won't, as long as . . ." "As long as what?" I asked. "I think possibly he maybe might be homosexual," said master after a while. Then, angry, he broke the bed out from under me. "Go work on your quarry," he spat.

When I arrived at the quarry, I saw Alex standing flamboyantly in his gold armor, gazing into the pit. When he saw me, he took out a gold sword and began moving toward me. "Alex is attacking me," I yelled, and then I started running. Alex sliced me with his sword twice before master yelled, "Stop! She's mine." Alex and I both stood still next to each other. Alex stabbed me with his sword one last time, as if to show that he hated me on a personal level, and then he walked away. "You can't kill her because she's my property," said master more officially. "And you're not allowed to grief."

Work in the quarry that day was backbreaking. The sun was beating down on me, heating up the stone in the quarry. I was in an oven. The wounds Alex had given me were deep, and they stung, and I still felt a little poisoned from the night before. I felt like I might burst into flames, like a zombie or skeleton. I only dug a few layers, and when the sun finally began to set I didn't wait for master – I just climbed out of the pit and walked to his obsidian base.

Master met me at the door. "I'm sorry," he said. "You can't live here anymore." "Why?" I asked. Usually I would have been eager to accept freedom, if he were to offer it, but right then all I wanted was a place to crash. "It's a new agreement I've made with Alex," he said. He looked defeated. "I have a new place for you to stay." He led me into the nearby forest. I was grateful for the shade that it offered. Then he led me to a small wood cabin. Inside there was a bed and a music player. "I don't trust you with dangerous things," he said. "But that doesn't mean I don't trust you with pretty, valuable things." He handed me a few music disks. Then, after looking at me for a while, he, alarmed, said, "Are you okay? You look ill." "Yeah, I feel a little bad," I said. I put my arms around him. I wanted him to love me and take care of me, and I almost fainted and fell on him. He respectfully took off his diamond hat and kissed me. But then he stepped back. "I'm sorry. I can't-" he said, and he spun his head around wildly, looking out the windows. "I'll go get you a regeneration potion, okay?" he said. "Okay," I said. I listened to a music disk while I waited, sitting on the floor and trying not to faint. The song was slow and sad.

When he came back, he gave me ten regeneration potions and a few red flowers. He sat down on the floor next to me and gave me a good kiss, and I tasted sweet regeneration potion on his lips. He got up and walked to the door, doing this all very quickly. At the door, he turned and said, "Someday . . ." and then he walked out and closed the cabin door behind him. My lips felt like they had been given a vigorous massage, and I moved them around and licked them. Then I drank some potions, but it wasn't as if anything in the world could have made me feel better than I already felt.

At around midnight, I was violently shaken awake. Alex was in my cabin. "You and I need to have a little talk, missy," he said. "I'm in love with Jim." "What are you doing in my cabin," I said. "Get out!" "If you scream," said Alex, I _will_ kill you." Then after staring at me for a moment he said, "I'm in love with Jim" again. "Who is Jim?" I asked. "See?" said Alex. "That's exactly what I mean. You spend so much time with him, but you don't really care about him. You don't even know his name is Jim." That's stupid, I thought, why hadn't I ever gotten his name? But I remembered, also, he didn't know my name either. "Jim is confused," Alex continued. "He thinks he's in love with you, but I'm the one who is right for him. I'm the one who really loves him." "You're crazy," I said. "He isn't gay." "No, missy," said Alex. "He's just confused." I looked at Alex incredulously. "Anyway," said Alex, "I want you to stay away from him. I know he was here for a while earlier tonight. If something like that happens again . . . you will regret it." The threat was vague but it wasn't empty.

Alex left my cabin, and I watched out the window him walking to the obsidian base and going inside. For some reason I wanted to eavesdrop, so I snuck up to the tower and put my ear against the obsidian. (Obsidian carries sound very well, you know.) Jim said, "Alex, can you stop touching me so much? I don't really want you to hold me, and I especially don't want you to touch me _there_." Alex said, "What? You don't like it? Silly boy . . ." Jim said, "Alex, no. I'm sorry, Alex. I'm just not homosexual." _What?_ " said Alex. "Who is putting those ideas in your head? Is it _her_?" "No one is-" said Jim.

I heard a loud clamor: diamond armor fell on the floor, followed by gold armor. "Jim," said Alex sternly. "Yes?" said Jim. "Just don't be so loud, please. There are people trying to sleep." "Alright, Jim," said Alex. "We can be as quiet as you want. But you _will_ take my cock. You will take all of it. And you will not whine or complain." "Okay," whispered Jim. I could hear tears in his voice. "Let's just get this over with, sugar," said Alex. Then I heard the bed squeak as someone got in it. "Come over here, Jim," said Alex. "And lay down. You've earned yourself a spanking." I listened to Jim getting spanked for a while. Jim made no noise. Alex said, "Your butt is so cute and pink. I can't wait to sodomize you. Did you know that a pink bum is a sign of fertility? That's why it's so arousing." "I'm not fertile," said Jim. "I'm going to unload my seeds deep inside you anyway, Jim," said Alex. "Just because I want to. Because I truly and deeply love you." After a moment, Alex said, "I can't wait any longer," and the bed squeaked some more. The bed continued to squeak, methodically. I heard Alex moan, "Aaaahhh." When I heard Alex say, "I'm about to jizz in your asshole, sweetie pie," I was too disgusted to listen anymore, so I returned to my cabin.

There was no way I could help Jim, with my limited supply of tools, but I wanted to: this was sick. It was rape. In the distance I heard Alex bellow something about his "manhood" and Jim's "girlhood." I lay in my cabin for a while, trying to think of a way I could help poor Jim out of this situation. Finally, I thought of a plan that might work, and, during the wee hours of the morning, with a combination of both hard work and luck, I assembled everything I needed.

"Alex!" I said when he came out of the obsidian tower in the morning. "What," he said. "I thought about what you said last night," I said. "And I realized you were right." "Fantastic!" said Alex. "I knew you'd eventually see it my way. You're a smart girl. All Jim needs to do is submit completely to me, then I can make him happy. "Of course," I said. "Follow me. I have something to show you."

Alex followed me to the quarry, and we both stood at the edge, looking into it. "You filled it with lava," he said. I said, "Imagine how mad Jim will be when he sees. Serves him right though for forcing me to dig it." While Alex contemplated Jim's alleged, newfound hatred for me, I went behind Alex and punched him in the back. He plummeted down into the quarry and died in the lava.

I went into the obsidian tower to find Jim. I found him, in a surprisingly good mood, talking on his cell phone. He was talking to Alex, who had called from spawn. "Well, Alex," said Jim, "I didn't kill you; _she_ killed you." "But she's your property; you take responsibility for her," argued Alex. "Nonsense," said Jim. "I have a cactus on my premises. It's also my property. If you had died on it, would you be blaming me?" "Jim, I'm sorry, I love you," said Alex. "But you've broken our agreement, and I'm coming to grief you." "Just face it, Alex," said Jim. "You just got anal-raped by a cactus."

Jim hung up, and then he gave me a hug. "Thank you," he said. "That guy needed to go." "You're welcome," I said, and then I kissed him. "I've got two pack mules outside. We should gather everything you want to take, load them up, and find a new, secret location to live in, before that rapist gets back here." "Rapist?" said Jim, a quiver of anxiety in his voice. He knew that I knew. "It's okay, baby," I said, tightening our embrace and tousling his hair. "You'll always be my man." There was some white goo, semen, on his cheek, and I wiped it off. "Yes, let's get out of here," said Jim after a moment. Then he said, "You're good at taking charge. I like you." He opened a chest and gave me a set of diamond armor and a set of diamond tools.

"By the way," Jim asked when we were on our way, "where did you get the two saddles for these mules?" "The starter kit is really helpful," I answered. "I love you, my lovely girlfriend," he said. "I love you too, Jim," I said. We rode toward the rising sun.


End file.
